El sonido del trueno
by Pyb World
Summary: Si una mariposa mueve sus alas, el suave aleteo genera un tornado al otro lado del mundo.


**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom y el título a Ray Bradbury.

 **Advertencia** : romance unilateral Piers/Chris, muerte de personaje principal, intento del efecto mariposa y algo de la relación Jill/Chris.

* * *

Todo inicia con un pensamiento, que con el tiempo se convierte en un comentario, y que, en el momento que toma forma, es tan efímero y banal como una pequeña tos, que tarda otro par de meses en volver a aparecer. Es el punto de partida, como un botón que activa la cuenta regresiva, o el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa al otro lado del mundo.

Y se transformaron en simples palabras.

—Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esto.

Jill no mira a Chris cuando lo dice, ocupada observando a los chicos de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército que trotan en el campo, lejos, abajo, a los pies del edificio. No parece del todo convencida.

—¿Y por qué invitaste a este lugar, exactamente?

Chris se acerca a la barandilla junto a Jill, y también se dedica a mirar a los reclutas. Son todos jóvenes, tal vez demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que están haciendo con sus vidas, y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado jóvenes para _arriesgar_ sus vidas con cosas que no terminaban de entender. Y, sin embargo, él está aquí para llevárselos, para enviarlos a un verdadero campo de batalla.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es para qué y por qué en este lugar.

Porque está terriblemente cansado, porque duerme con un cuchillo bajo la almohada y a veces se despierta blandiéndolo, sin recordar en los primeros segundos de somnolencia en qué lugar se encontraba o qué fue lo último que hizo antes de acostarse: porque las pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes, más intensas, y llegaba el punto en que ya no las controlaba. Porque la culpa lo acechaba de cerca, respirando sobre su cuello, siguiendo sus pasos, cada uno de ellos. Lo quería destruir, buscaba una grieta desprotegida que pudiese convertirse en brecha, y comenzar a destrozarlo por ahí. Convertirlo en pedazos irreconocibles.

La lista es larga, pero todos los pretextos suenan como una pobre excusa. No para Jill, sino para él mismo.

Suena como una idea horrible; reclutar a un joven soldado y enviarlo a un trabajo contra el bio-terrorismo. Las guerras de antaño eran una pelea entre niños comparadas a las obtenían la ayuda de armas bio-orgánicas, pero era lo que había. Ese era el presente, y esos muchachos eran más que conscientes de que podían ser llamados por la BSAA, y si no era él, iba a ser otro.

Y sin embargo, aquella decisión no le quitaría las pesadillas.

Así de egoísta.

Pero él está _realmente_ cansado.

—Estoy buscando un reemplazo.

—Se más claro, Chris —prorrumpe Jill, casi interrumpiéndolo, y su pelo rubio se mece suavemente con la suave brisa del verano—. No me digas que nuevamente renunció un recluta del equipo Alfa.

Chris sonríe, apenas una inclinación en la comisura de sus labios, y le asegura que no es así.

—¿Entonces qué? —se impacienta. Se ve más viva, más tenaz… más Jill, pero Chris está seguro de que si la intentaba desafiar para ver quién era más fuerte, ella lo acabaría sometiendo, puede que inclusive con cierta desenvoltura natural.

Chris señala levemente con el mentón a los chicos que dan vueltas en el campo. Un hombre parado en la curva de la pista silba unas instrucciones y la velocidad del pelotón aumenta. Chris alcanza a oír el compás sincronizado de las suelas de sus botas al tocar la tierra árida desde el techo de la base militar.

—¿Ves a eso chicos allá abajo?

—No juegues conmigo, Chris.

—Son reclutas del equipo Delta. Preliminarmente designados por su capitán para que yo pudiera elegir a uno de ellos.

Jill los mira nuevamente, sus ojos grises escrutando críticamente a cada uno de ellos. Con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla, se inclina sobre ésta para obtener una mejor visión. Se pregunta por qué demonios Chris eligió un lugar tan elevado, cuando podrían estar observándolos desde las gradas.

—¿Para qué quieres a otro? —le responde— tu equipo es el mejor de todos, y el más completo. Un reemplazo podría no favorecerte.

Favorecerlo.

 _Por dios_ , _Jill_ , _por supuesto que lo va a beneficiar._

—No es cualquier reemplazo —responde Chris y decide dejar caer la bomba—. Tomar el mando del capitán no es tan sencillo.

Existe un corto silencio, las piezas paulatinamente acoplándose en la cabeza de Jill y luego una exclamación sofocada de sorpresa cuando ella logra contemplar el rompecabezas en su totalidad. Sus párpados se separan repentinamente y los ojos grises de ella se encuentran precipitadamente con los de él, cargados en dudas. Sus labios entreabiertos indican que tiene planeado a comentar algo, pero antes incluso de dejar escapar una sílaba, entorna los ojos y sonríe. Una auténtica, sincera, sonrisa.

Separándose de un salto de la barandilla, Jill echa a andar hacia las escaleras, levantado la mano derecha, indicándole con un dedo a Chris que la siguiese.

—Vamos, hombre viejo —se burla y su voz parece extinguirse con el viento—. Encontremos a tu chico.

Encuentran al capitán del pelotón Delta sentando en el escritorio, dentro de su oficina en el primer piso de la base militar, revisando los archivos de identidad de los reclutas que Chris ha venido a observar. El tipo es un hombre que carga en sus hombros con cuatro décadas vividas, un equipo de jóvenes reclutas bajo su mando y la ausencia de un ojo en la cuenca izquierda, que no se molesta en ocultar. A diferencia de Chris y Jill, que van vestidos con su indumentaria ordinaria, él lleva puesto el uniforme militar de campo, como si estuviera a punto de dirigirse a una batalla.

Sin mover la cabeza, el hombre levanta su único ojo cuando entran en la oficina. De las carpetas que están en la mesa, toma cinco que están amontonadas y apiladas en el borde del escritorio y levantándose de la butaca se las entrega a Jill y a Chris.

—Dos expertos en explosivos, un francotirador, un médico y un novato con habilidad con las armas.

Chris abre una de las carpetas al azar y ojea brevemente en el encabezado de la página. Un rostro adusto acompañado de rasgos suaves le devuelve la mirada desde la imagen. Médico, hombre y soltero. Veinte años.

Chris cierra la carpeta y se la entrega a Jill, quien también parece interesada en la información recopilada en los archivos.

—No me interesan sus habilidades exclusivamente —Chris le replica al capitán—. Quisiera verlos en acción.

El hombre parpadea con su único ojo antes de responder.

—Supuse que me pediría eso, capitán Redfield —responde y le señala escuetamente la puerta de entrada—. Los muchachos lo están esperando.

Los rayos del sol golpean con mayor intensidad la superficie de la tierra cuando los tres abandonan el edificio y la atmósfera hierve sobre sus pieles como un horno encendido. Jill saca una coleta y se amarra el pelo rubio, una gota de sudor hace un recorrido desde el inicio de su cabello, pasa por el borde de sus ojos y lentamente se desliza por su barbilla hasta el final de su cuello. Chris está a punto de preguntarle si también llevaba oculta una botella con agua en alguna parte cuando su vista se paseó casualmente por el páramo, estancándose finalmente en la pista de trote deshabitada.

El capitán se percata de la dirección en la que está mirando Chris y responde antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta.

—Ellos están esperando en el campo de tiros.

Chris asiente.

—¿Por qué cinco? Cuándo estaban trotando pude ver unos veinte o más de ellos.

—Nosotros no obligamos a nuestros hombres a dejar el campamento, capitán Redfield, lo hacen por su propia decisión.

Rodean el campo donde los muchachos habían estado trotando antes y se adentran a un edificio grande y gris de puertas negras y pocas ventanas. Del interior Chris puede escuchar el familiar sonido del aire siendo rasgado, del metal rebotando contra el suelo de granito y el deslice seseante que provocaba un arma al ser recargada. La familiaridad del sonido provoca que, por unos segundos, imágenes de gente siendo devorada, y de personas resucitando entre los muertos, reaparezcan con agresividad. Consigue mantenerlas a raya, al igual que cuando se pone boca abajo un cuadro porque no se quiere ver la fotografía.

El capitán del equipo Delta abre la puerta y los invita a pasar. Adentro, los silbidos de los disparos se intensifican.

Jill deja escapar aire escandalosamente entre los dientes mientras pasea la mirada sobre las paredes de hormigón hasta terminar finalmente en los reclutas al otro lado del establecimiento.

—Este lugar es enorme.

Chris mira a los hombres jóvenes practicar sus tiros con diferentes armas de fuego. Hay seis de ellos, no cinco. Jill también se da cuenta de eso.

—¿Al final se decidió por mostrarnos un recluta más, capitán Lerner?

El hombre apenas se gira para mirar a los reclutas, al igual que si él supiera exactamente quién es el que sobra.

—Se trata de Piers Nivans. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Jill.

—Tiene una sanción por desobedecer órdenes directas de su capitán al arriesgar una misión únicamente para recoger a un compañero herido.

Jill se ríe.

—Esa historia me parece un como familiar —murmura.

Ella lo sabe, incluso sin que Chris se lo diga.

* * *

La primera misión que recibe Piers Nivans con el equipo Alfa reside en un descomunal barco abandonado en la mitad del océano Pacífico. Chris ha visto una escena similar por lo menos un centenar de ocasiones, pero para Piers es distinto. Siente las ansias salir de las expresiones corporales del muchacho desde su asiento al otro lado de la cabina, a pesar de que el francotirador pasa todo el viaje mirando por la ventana del helicóptero, sin emociones legibles que crucen por su rostro.

Carl silba cuando la silueta descomunal del barco negro se destaca a lo lejos, iluminado por la suave luz del sol.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie ha preguntado esto, capitán, así que lo haré yo —dice sin quitar los ojos del mar—. ¿Por qué todo el equipo Alfa? Esa máquina es un recinto cerrado.

Antes de que Chris pudiera responder, Piers gira la cabeza y fija las pupilas en su compañero.

—La Central sospecha que es una fachada, y que se oculta debajo del navío instalaciones submarinas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, novato? —se burla.

Entonces es el momento de Andy para responderle a Carl.

—Toda la información estaba en el discurso que di antes de subirnos al helicóptero —Andy ríe maliciosamente. Hace círculos con la boca del arma—. Ya sabes, cuando estabas muy ocupado coqueteando con la hermana del capitán.

Los ojos negros de Carl se fijan en Andy amenazadoramente y le arroja un par de groserías inmoderadas. La cabina del helicóptero retumba con el carcajeo de todo el equipo. Ben le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero y le suplica con los ojos a Chris que diga algo. Se queda callado, no sintiendo que fuera necesario interferir.

—No sabía que el capitán tuviera una hermana —masculla Piers luego de que Carl se sosegase, su mirada regresando al navío debajo de ellos—. Ella no nos dijo su nombre.

Cuando parece que nadie va a responder, Ben es quien toma la palabra.

—La señorita Redfield algunas veces viene a visitar al capitán —explica.

El suelo deja de temblar bajo sus pies y el helicóptero queda suspendido sobre la superficie del barco. Ben y Andy deslizan las puertas para abrirlas y después lanzan las cuerdas. Antes de descender, el piloto les da unas palabras de aliento que son vitoreadas por el equipo. Uno a uno, los soldados se afianzan de las cuerdas y se deslizan hasta la cubierta de metal. Al final, son solo Chris y Piers, con la cuerda entre los dedos.

—Piers —lo llama Chris.

El chico levanta la vista.

—¿Capitán?

Su voz es grave, con el acento norteamericano muy marcado, y con un tinte efímero de aspereza, pero la juventud permanece aún en ella.

—Cuidarás la espalda de tus compañeros, y ellos cuidarán la tuya.

Piers pestañea.

—No dudes en disparar —agrega Chris.

El muchacho sonríe.

—No lo haré.

Al mismo tiempo, como si se trata de una antigua rutina, ambos saltan.

* * *

La primera mala experiencia del francotirador que se relacione o tenga que ver con la vida de un compañero, no llega sino hasta muchos meses después de haber ingresado a la BSAA. Es en una misión a campo abierto, como la gran mayoría, y del mismo modo, con las mismos problemas con armas bio-orgánicas. Eliminan unos cuantos infectados, el equipo hace bromas sobre el novato, que no es Piers, y quien tiene un rostro demasiado redondeado y suave como para creerle que tuviese veinticinco años.

Piers limpia los terrenos completos con su rifle, John vuela puertas y grandes obstáculos con sus explosivos, Andy atiende a los heridos y Ben hace el trabajo pesado junto con Chris en las peleas a corta distancia.

Se trata de un pueblo pequeño; seis mil personas. Un sesenta por ciento de infección.

Cuando llegan, las ventanas de las casas están tapadas con cercados de madera y alambres de púas. Las que no, están destruidas. Los autos abandonados repletan las calles, terminado por adornar la ciudad los tarros de basura botados y los incendios que iluminan la oscuridad de la noche. Es una zona de guerra, y más temprano que tarde, el equipo Alfa se convierte en una víctima de la desesperación humana.

—Capitán, creo que he metido la pata —dice el novato, y aunque su voz es un susurro seco, sobresalta al grupo.

Todos se detienen y se giran para mirarlo. El chico está tieso en su lugar, como si temiera mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. La oscuridad no los deja ver bien, pero uno de los reclutas actúa con rapidez y enciende la linterna, apuntando el haz de luz en dirección al muchacho. Algunos ahogan una maldición cuando la luz le permite ver el problema.

—Vaya mierda —murmura Carl, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto es jodido —dice alguien más.

Chris baja el rifle.

El novato se llama Amir Erbez, veinte años, casado y padre. En un muchacho simple. El equipo suele burlarse de él por su cada aniñada. A Amir le gusta hablar de su familia, de su esposa, de cómo la conoció en la adolescencia y cómo fue que le pidió matrimonio. También de sus dos hijas, gemelas que estaban cerca de cumplir los cincos años. A diferencia de otros en el escuadrón, no llevaba imágenes encima de ellas porque creía que si alguien la encontraba cuando muriera podían dañarlas. Ellas son el motivo de su lucha, su vida.

Pero eso a la mina debajo de su pie no le importa.

Chris se acerca completamente solo luego de ordenarle al equipo que tomara una distancia segura, y agazapándose, observa analíticamente el aparato. Su corazón se detiene por un momento. Si el chico llegaba a cambiar un poco el peso sobre su pie, estaba muerto. Chris maldice internamente, entre dientes y mira sobre su hombro al resto del equipo. Ellos mantienen la distancia, pero listos para entrar en acción si el capitán daba la orden. Chris sube la mirada. El novato está lívido.

—No hay solución, ¿verdad? —y no hay tristeza en sus palabras, solamente absoluta y completa rendición.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —le da su palabra.

Pero no da ninguna orden.

—Capitán, es peligroso para usted estar cerca de mí, para cualquiera de ellos.

Chris lo sabe.

Maldición, claro que lo sabe.

Sus hijas se llaman Amelia y Carmen, tienen cuatro años, Chris se tiene que recordar. Aún están en la edad en que su padre lo es todo para ellas, en la edad en la que aún existen las palabras amables, los abrazos, las sonrisas tiernas y las confesiones de amor. Otro viene en camino, un hombre, al parecer. Aún no han pensado en un nombre, pero están en ello. Su esposa quiere llamarlo Amir, pero él no está de acuerdo.

¿Qué más? _Tiene que recordar,_ Chris, _él te ha contado más cosas._

—Háblame sobre el bebé que está por venir —Chris deja su arma reposar sobre el concreto y pasa la yema de los dedos delicadamente sobre la piel metálica, fría, del artefacto.

—No creí que usted estuviera escuchando, capitán.

Siempre está escuchando. No comenta, no es parte de las historias ni de las bromas, pero guarda cada una de las palabras de los soldados en su memoria.

Entonces Amir deja escapar todo, con voz firme, aceptando cualquier futuro que le deparara el destino, habla sobre sus mascotas, de por qué se inscribió en la BSAA, de por qué no le preocupa que se burlen de su rostro porque sus hijas lo adoran, que su esposa amaba las rosas y que él llenó su habitación con aquellas flores cuando le pidió matrimonio y en lo escandalizada que quedó ella. Chris lo escucha, y busca una manera de desactivar la mina, pero es imposible porque no existe una manera, un mecanismo, más allá de quitar la presión ejercida sobre ella. El equipo espera, en silencio, comprendiendo que el capitán va detrás de un caso perdido. Quiere decirle a Amir que todo va a estar bien, que van a salir de esta, pero su cabeza se encuentra centrada en el aparto y en _encontrar una forma_ de desactivarla que las palabras no tienen cabida más que para las del novato.

O eso es lo que cree, hasta que ve la silueta de uno de sus muchachos posarse a su lado.

—Yo tengo una mascota también —la voz de Piers corta el aire, suave, amable—. Es un perro mestizo llamado Apolo. Mi madre me lo regaló para navidad, pero el animal terminó enamorándose de mi hermano.

Hay un corto silencio y luego la risa, genuina y melancólica de Amir, que inunda la atmósfera.

—Sí, sé lo que se siente. Mi perro siberiano me hizo lo mismo, me abandonó por los trozos de carne que mis hijas le daban en el almuerzo. Maldito animal.

Piers asiente.

—Maldito animal —concuerda.

Un alarido hace eco en las paredes de ladrillos y se repite lacónicamente en la atmósfera hasta paulatinamente extinguirse. Por instinto, su equipo toma posiciones y se quedan alertas. Es un grito humano, un grito aterrado, desesperado. Lo acompañan más, cientos de ellos y de todos los tonos, agudos, graves, finos, y luego ya no son únicamente gritos. El hedor de la putrefacción llega a las fosas nasales de Chris tan pronto como los gemidos de los zombis se hacen notar.

Piers levanta el rifle alerta cuando los sonidos se aproximan.

—¿Capitán?

Chris observa la mina debajo del pie de Amir, y siente que ha transcurrido toda una vida cuando levanta la cabeza y mira a su subordinado.

—Piers, lleva al equipo Alfa a una posición segura y eliminen a todas las amenazas que quedan.

El francotirador no se mueve de su posición, como si no hubiera escuchado. Chris apoya las manos en sus rodillas y se inclina sobre sus pies. Los ojos determinados de Piers le devuelven la mirada cuando quiere volver a darle la orden.

—Ahora.

El chico sigue sin moverse.

—No estoy dejando que hagas esto, capitán. El equipo te necesita.

—No voy a dejar a este hombre solo.

No termina de decir la frase cuando Chris percibe que Piers ya ha pensado en una solución para su problema. El hombre mayor se detiene, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos que cruzan por la cabeza de su segundo al mando y meneando negativamente la cabeza a medida que la idea tomaba forma.

—Deje esto en mis manos, puedo manejarlo.

—No lo dudo, Piers, pero…

Los gemidos resuenan como si los zombis estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, y probablemente lo estén.

—Joder —murmura Amir—. Tienen que irse.

—El equipo en serio lo necesita en estos momentos, señor.

Chris lo sabe, demonios, lo sabe y lo entiende, pero lo correcto a veces podía ser realmente inhumano e inclemente. Y, sin embargo, Chris se rinde, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Piers no mentía.

—Amir, ¿cuántas recargas te quedan?

—Las suficientes que necesito para asesinar a todos esos hijos de puta, capitán.

—¿Piers?

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo Chris, esas cosas en cualquier momento estarán sobre nosotros —el chico elude su pregunta.

Reuniendo una buena cantidad de determinación, Chris les da la espalda.

—No lo olviden, tienen que disparar a la cabeza.

Esa es la última vez que Chris ve a Amir con vida.

Aleja al resto del escuadrón de sus dos reclutas, y los interna aún más en la ciudad para terminar de despejarla. Encuentran veinte supervivientes y los escoden el techo del edificio más alto para que sean rescatados. Y matan mucho, matan zombis, armas bio-orgánicas, y otros problemas que puedan moverse por sí solos. Cuando horas más tarde la ciudad está despejada y han encontrado la fuente del problema, Chris pide que encuentren un experto en desamar minas, y se separa del resto del equipo para buscar a Piers y Amir.

Al hallarlos, no ve ni una escena que no esperara encontrarse; el joven francotirador, sentado en el piso, sostiene el cuerpo destrozado de su compañero. Chris no quiere mirar lo que los rodea, sabiendo que los restos de Amir se encuentran desperdigados cerca, y se acerca a Piers dando pasos ligeros, sin apresurarse. Sabe que el muchacho está consciente de su presencia a pesar de que no se ha presentado.

No hace preguntas, pero Piers de todas manera contesta a la pregunta no formulada.

—Me salvó —dice y el tono de su voz suena una octava más fuerte de lo normal—. Una cosa enorme nos atacó cuando… y no pude acabar con ella así que Amir decidió... No lo entiendo, lo estaban esperando en casa.

No es necesario que termine. No existen en el vocabulario palabras para que sea posible expresarse.

Chris deja caer una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Volvamos a la base.

* * *

Piers no tarda en conocer a Claire Redfield. La BSAA adjunta una misión con TerraSave que los lleva a un hospital al sur de los Estados Unidos. Chris casi puede disfrutar el ver cómo el francotirador luce confundido sobre cómo relacionarse con ella, por el modo en que reacciona a la excéntrica naturaleza de su hermana. Piers no está acostumbrado a esa energía, puede ver, porque en la BSAA los soldados suelen ser más centrados.

—No se parece en nada a usted, capitán —le dice.

Chris se mofa.

—Creí que los chicos ya te habían contado de ella.

Piers frunce el ceño y repentinamente parece cinco años mayor. Lleva rodeándole el cuello una bufanda que Chris no sabe de dónde ha sacado. Alza el rifle y le dispara a un perro mutado en la cabeza, matándolo. Cerca de él, Claire cambia el cargador de su revolver y le vuela el rostro a un zombie y le pega una patada en las rodillas a otro para tirarlo al suelo y le clava el cuchillo entre los ojos. Piers la observa por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tal vez sí se parecen —se rectifica—. Un poco.

Chris no responde. No quiere desconcentrarse mientras limpian el hospital. La primera planta y el estacionamiento son los más concurridos, debido a la atracción de los zombis por el sonido. Cuando terminan con todos los de aquellos pisos, van al segundo, que más vacío, se halla con un par de capullos viscosos que Chris nunca vio antes en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para la BSAA. Las bestias que salían de adentro eran extrañas y fuertes, botar a una de ellas les llevó minutos y la concentración de los tres para encontrar su punto débil. Al lograr, ya derribar a las demás se tornó sencillo.

Luego de un par de horas, logran despejar completamente el edificio, pero no encuentran ningún superviviente.

Claire, quien se ha adelantado unos para revisar las últimas habitación, exhala cansina y se acerca a ellos.

—No lo haces nada mal para ser tan joven —elogia Claire a Piers, guardando el arma en su cinto.

Piers mira los cuerpos de las armas bio-orgánicas que los rodean.

—Aunque estuvo bastante fácil —responde, pensativo—. Es extraño.

—He estado en casos más fáciles —dice Claire para calmarlo, entonces suena su celular con el logo de la compañía para cual trabaja y ella responde. La necesitan en otro lado así que se dirige a la salida, dejándole el trabajo de comunicarle a la BSAA que terminaron con la misión a ellos. Se detiene antes de dobla la esquina del pasillo—. Ah, se me olvidaba —gira el rostro y mira a Piers, una sonrisa amistosa asoma por sus labios—. Oye tú, quiero conocerte mejor, así que no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?

Piers alza una ceja, confundido.

—No —le dice a Chris una vez que Claire ha desaparecido—, definitivamente, ustedes no se parecen.

Más tarde, mientras comen en un centro de comida rápida, Piers recibe un mensaje. Chris no está interesado en saber de qué es, pero cuando su compañero empuja la pantalla del pequeño aparto en su rostro, no puede evitar leerlo.

—Consiguió mi número —espeta bruscamente Piers, entre sorprendido y molesto—. Consiguió mi jodido número.

Chris se ríe brevemente.

* * *

Parpadea, sorprendido, atónito y horrorosamente liado.

Incluso reacciona de un modo neciamente lento para alguien que posee con unos reflejos tan adiestrados en el tiempo como los suyos. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Pero esto va más allá que eso. No lo ha oído bien, está muy seguro de que ha complicado el significado detrás de las palabras, pero entonces ¿qué otra expresión oculta les cambiaría el sentido? ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar diciéndole el muchacho?

A menos que no haya un segundo significado. Las palabras representan exactamente lo que quieren decir.

Su cuerpo se queda de piedra.

Cuando Piers entró a su oficina, Chris estaba esperando que el francotirador le entregara el informe sobre la última misión en la que había participado el equipo Alfa, pero en cambio, el muchacho se posicionó junto a la ventana, y se quedó mirando entre las persianas, brazos cruzados y ojos concentrados. Chris no le preguntó qué quería, pensando que el muchacho aspiraba a pasar un tiempo lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, los que solían menos prudentes que él. No sería la primera vez.

Estaba equivocado.

A diferencia de las otras veces, en cuanto llegó Piers comenzó una perorata sobre lo imprudente que Chris fue en la misión al pedirle al él y al equipo que lo dejaran luchando solo — _otra vez_ — contra una BOW que podría haberlo asesinarlo y en cómo afectaría a una misión si el capitán moría. De alguna forma, el regaño tomó un camino tan diferente al inicio que el chico terminó susurrando una confesión que pilló con la guardia baja a Chris.

Decir que quedó descolocado es quedarse corto. Chris, literalmente, siente que ha pasado algo muy importante por alto.

Lo confunde más que el chico lo mire con ojos reservados e impávidos. Sus iris son de color castaño, Chris se da cuenta. No lo había notado antes. La mandíbula de Piers se tensa debajo de la piel cuando aprieta los labios, impaciente por una respuesta. Al no recibir nada, el muchacho agacha la cabeza y dirige sus ojos a la pared situada detrás de Chris.

—Piers… —comienza lentamente, pero el francotirador lo interrumpe.

—Mira, no te lo conté para que me tengas lástima o porque quiera algún tipo de respuesta.

Eso es lo que dice, pero Chris puede sentir la decepción que irradia su cuerpo. No entiende demasiado sobre el tema, puedo puede dar por seguro que, en ese preciso momento, Piers lo estaba pasando peor que él. El muchacho, usualmente muy seguro de sí mismo, el que siempre enfrentaba los problemas dando la cara, tiene grandes dificultades para mirarlo al rostro.

Chris solo atina a preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

La consulta lastima al chico, puede verlo a pesar de que Piers no mueve un músculo, ni sus facciones manifiestan algún signo de debilidad o dolor, ni tampoco la piel de sus orejas están rojas. Pero sus ojos se parecen a los de alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Se aleja de la persiana y da un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta.

—Yo solo… _necesitaba_ que lo supieras.

Chris niega internamente con la cabeza.

El chico debe haber reunido una buena cantidad de valor para contárselo. Así que lo último que podía darle Chris era una respuesta, ¿no? Se aclara la garganta, su cabeza es un torbellino de ideas inconexas que pretenden constituir una oración coherente.

—Yo… eh… mira, lo siento —espera estar diciendo lo correcto. Y si no lo era, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero—. Pero yo no soy… ya sabes.

—¿Homosexual? —completa Piers por él y Chris puede oír el ligero auto-desprecio contenido en su voz cuando escupe la palabra—. Supongo que ese era el término que buscabas.

—Sí.

El muchacho aprieta las manos, la piel sobre sus nudillos tornándose más pálida a medida que aplicaba fuerza. Piel sin cicatrices, lisa y joven.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene que disculparse, capitán.

Pero Chris no se está disculpando por no corresponder sus sentimientos, exactamente.

Cuando Piers se retira, las suelas de sus botas suenan como un eco de malos presagios. Chris deja escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se pasa las palmas de las manos por la cara, lentamente. Tiene la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y siente las entrañas como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

Jill le sirve un café cargado y se sienta junto a él en el sillón.

La televisión está encendida, pero el volumen ha sido bajado al máximo y ninguno de los dos tampoco está interesado en las noticias. Chris se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que visitó la casa de Jill, porque casi no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ve, y se siente mal no recordar. Ha estado muy ocupado.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido con ese muchacho? —pregunta Jill luego de su primer trago.

—Aún está muy fresco.

—No ha sido un trabajo fácil, ¿ah?

Chris bebe un poco de su café. Todavía está muy caliente.

—Es... un hueso duro de roer.

Jill se ríe, y sus ojos claros brillan bajo la luz que se cuela por las ventanas. Cada vez se veía mejor gracias al tratamiento. Chris también había olvidado lo cálido y familiar que se sentía ser acompañado por ella. Piensa en que algún día, cuando esté completamente recuperada, la hará volver a la BSAA y se la presentará más de cerca a los muchachos, que solo saben de ellas gracias a fotos y cuentos que esparcen los mismos soldados.

—¿Y le has contado por qué lo reclutaste?

—No, no creo que sea necesario.

—Tal vez lo sea, ya sabes, para que el muchacho sepa cuál es el camino correcto que debe seguir.

Chris intenta con otro trago. Jill sabe prepararle el café y sabe realmente bien.

—A nosotros nadie nos mostró un camino cuando comenzamos —responde, nostálgico, ensombrecido.

Las cejas pálidas de Jill se elevan y ella lo mira fijamente, incrédula. Luego de unos segundos, deja escapar una carcajada.

—Para nosotros fue diferente —responde, apoyándose en él y bebiendo otro poco de café—. Nosotros estábamos solos.

Está todo tan callado, y se siente tan tranquilo, que Chris se pregunta cuándo fue la ultima vez que sintió que el mundo no se iba a terminar en cualquier segundo. Su café sigue igual de caliente, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a su temperatura. No quiere seguir hablando de la BSAA ni de Piers Nivans, pero no puede negar que algo de verdad se oculta detrás de las palabras de Jill.

—Tal vez tengas razón —responde.

—Sinceramente, no creo que le moleste.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? No estoy acá para hablar del trabajo.

Por suerte, Jill parece estar en completo de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, misiones varias comenzaron y acabaron, el equipo Alfa conseguía nuevos reclutas, perdió a otros, y al cabo de dos meses Chris terminó preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a durar su resistencia. Las pesadillas habían empeorado.

Si es que podía ser peores.

Piers, su razón por reclutarlo, no está cerca de llegar a su fin, pero Chris puede esperar un poco más.

Con el tiempo, más misiones llegan; suprimen la expansión de un nuevo virus en el centro comercial de New York, encuentran e investigan un caso en el mercado negro con base en Turquía, visitar otros hospitales y encontrarse las crisálidas nuevamente, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Piers tiene la certeza de que están de una misma empresa, pero ninguno logra conseguir muchas pistas. El muchacho hacía bien su trabajo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue tomando más en serio el pelear contra el bioterrorismo, sin bromas, sin titubear. Aunque aún le queda esa parte impulsiva y desobediente que Chris no sabe cómo contrarrestar. Tampoco es como si le preocupara hacerlo, si no intervenía en la misión, y si no se mataba a sí mismo.

Y entonces, les toca despejar otra mansión.

—Sala este del segundo piso despejada, capitán —la voz de Piers se oye con estática a través del auricular—. No hay rastros del virus.

Chris se lleva un dedo al oído y presiona el botón, escuchando el chasquido de la estática. En esa zona, a aquella altura, la señal es una verdadera mierda, por lo que le ha pedido a Piers que revise los pisos superiores del establecimiento, y encuentre algún punto en el que pudiera comunicarse con la Central, y consecuentemente, con Chris.

—Nada en esta parte. Despejado —responde, oteando el gran cuarto vacío y oscuro, apenas iluminado con la luz proveniente de la linterna arriba de su oreja—. Piers, cuando logres contactarte con la Central avísales de nuestros progresos.

El muchacho tarda unos segundos en responder. La estática reaparece por unas milésimas de segundos y posteriormente se escucha un quejido lejano y cortado. Cuando se retoma la señal, Piers suena agitado, como si hubiera corrido.

—Oído, Chris... mierda, esta habitación huele como si… —abruptamente, la transmisión se corta.

Chris oprime el botón sobre su oído con fuerza.

—¿Piers? —nadie responde. Lo intenta nuevamente, el dedo adherido al botón mientras su corazón da pequeñas y violentas sacudidas en su pecho— ¿Piers, me escuchas?

Chris gira su pistola y mira las rondas de balas que le quedaban en la recarga. Luego de la última misión, él y Piers no habían tenido tiempo de ir por municiones a la base militar antes de que la central los contactara y les ordenara investigar la mansión. Hasta el momento el establecimiento parecía estar desalojado, pero los años que Chris ha pasado luchando contra el bioterrorismo le han enseñado que nada es lo que aparenta ser. Siete balas no son suficientes, pero con su cuchillo se las puede arreglar, por lo menos hasta que lograra dar con el muchacho.

—¿Piers? —vuelve a intentar.

Más estática.

Las escaleras que atraviesan la mitad del vestíbulo del primer piso lo guían hasta un estrato de tres pasillos. La casa está tan oscura que Chris no puede divisar lo que hay al otro lado, pero su compañero lo necesitaba y no se iba a detener a pensar en cuál de los pasillos podía llevarlo más rápido a la tercera planta. Atraviesa el corredor, sus piernas acostumbradas al ritmo constante de su trote, ambas manos en la pistola. Hay una escalera al final y antes de subir, Chris susurra el nombre de Piers al aparato, pero el artefacto le devuelve un absoluto silencio.

Le revuelve las tripas. No quería más estática.

Confiaba en su segundo al mando, el chico había sobrevivido a cosas peores, y por otro lado, Chris podía estar sencillamente sobrereaccionando.

Levanta su arma, quita el seguro y sube a trote los escalones. El susurro de sus pasos sobre la alfombra y su respiración son los únicos sonidos que oye por un tiempo. A medida que va subiendo, la atmósfera se trona más fría y espesa. Es un frío penetrante, como si estuvieran en una tormenta de nieve. Las suelas de sus zapatos apenas han tocado la alfombra desecha del tercer piso cuando escucha la voz de Piers maldiciendo y gritando una advertencia.

No previene del aparato.

—¡Cuidado, capitán!

Hay algo detrás de él.

No lo puede ver, pero lo siente inhalar y exhalar sobre su hombro, volutas de vaho aparecen efímeramente, forman espirales y se disipan en el frío. Apesta a estiércol, a putrefacción y abono ¿Cómo no lo ha visto antes? Chris actúa por instinto, desenfundado el cuchillo y girándose rápida y bruscamente para clavarlo en el sitio en donde sintió respirar a la criatura. Su arma se estrella contra algo blando y se oye el suave bramido de la carne al ser cercenada, pero Chris sigue sin ver al monstruo, porque es invisible.

Lanzando un chillido de dolor, la criatura se retuerce, lastimada. Con el cuchillo clavado en el costado, intenta escabullirse, pero Piers acaba con esta hundiéndole una bala de su rifle en la cabeza y el otra en el torso.

Chris suspira aliviado, girándose para agradecerle a Piers por la ayuda. Un dolor frío y agudo centrado entre sus costillas lo deja paralizado, y en vez de palabras de agradecimiento, lo que sale es una maldición. Piers lo llama, el título sonando más como una pregunta. Chris se apoya en la pared con las manos, el mundo girando alrededor suyo, como si él fuese el centro de la tierra. Le duele la cabeza. Repentinamente sus piernas ya no pueden soportar su peso y ceden, y su cuerpo es atraído aparatosamente al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad. Lo que ve, lo que oye y lo que siente son una red confusa de pensamientos y sensaciones que no saben encontrar un lugar adecuado, pero Chris es consciente de que unas manos manchadas de rojo espeso, casi negro, delicadamente lo ayudan a sentarse en contra de la pared.

A lo lejos, como si estuviera a metros bajo el agua, oye a Piers soltando improperios mientras lo despoja cuidadosamente del chaleco antibalas. Adolorido, Chris ahoga un gemido cuando Piers alza la tela de ropa que se ha liado con la carne expuesta. Ojos castaños lo miran preocupados por unos instantes antes de adquirir emociones ilegibles.

—Joder, esa mierda era venenosa.

La voz de Piers adopta un tono grosero, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que estaba realmente furioso. El comunicador portátil cuelga destrozado de su omóplato. Chis parpadea y el shemagh que lleva Piers alrededor del cuello se torna inconexo, borroso. Parpadea otra vez y lo único que diferencia es el color verde. Abre la boca, pero tiene la lengua pastosa, la cierra. Se pasa una mano por el rostro.

Tiene que concentrarse.

—Llama… a la Central —logra balbucear.

Pero Piers ya está tratando de contactar con ellos con el aparato de Chris cuando él logra decir la palabra. Llama, pide que le contesten, se pasea de un lado para otro en frente de Chris, lo intenta de nuevo, el tono de su voz sube, escupe un improperio, su silueta cada vez más incoherente. No tiene idea de qué es lo que ha puesto esa cosa en él, pero Chris está completamente seguro de que el veneno ha tomado su cerebro cuando súbitamente todo se torna negro.

—Vamos, capitán. Nadie está muriendo mientras yo esté aquí.

Ellos no están más en el pasillo, es lo primero que Chris nota al despertar, y el uniforme militar de Piers se encuentra sucio con sangre seca, que, está seguro, no pertenece a la BOW. Baja los ojos a su cuerpo, una tela mojada envuelve su torso como si fuera un torniquete y luego se fija en la sombra de su compañero, sentado en el suelo a su lado y rifle en mano, apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

Hace mucho frío, pero su piel está ardiendo.

—¿Te respondió la Central? —pregunta.

Piers apoya la espalda contra la pared y suspira. La habitación está a oscuras, pero Chris ve el vapor de su aliento disiparse en el aire.

—Estamos completamente aislados y solos. Pero tengo buenas noticias; no estás muerto.

El muchacho está realmente cabreado y frustrado.

Moviéndose lo más poco y delicado que podía, no queriendo sentir más dolor del que ya siente en esos momentos, Chris se las arregla para erguirse y apoyar su espalda desnuda en la pared. Su temperatura corporal ciertamente había subido unos cuantos grados.

—¿Y la radio? Podrías usarla si encuentras alguna manera de llegar al techo de la casa. O podrías pedir refuerzos con la radio del vehículo.

—¿Y dejarte cómo estás a merced de esas cosas? Estás de joda.

—Me las puedo arreglar, Piers.

—No puedes. Estás con fiebre.

—Si no le avisas a la Central de lo que ha pasado, puede que nos maten a los dos.

—Todos los soldados son importantes, Chris. Si tenemos que salir de aquí matando solo yo a todas esas cosas, lo haré.

—Es peligroso.

Piers sonríe con suficiencia.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

No está mintiendo sobre eso. Chris suspira exhausto.

—¿Cómo planeas entonces comunicarte con la Central?

—Estaba esperando que despertaras —se separa de la pared y se acerca a él—. Cerca de aquí puedo conseguir un poco de señal, si logramos llegar, entonces viviremos los dos para contarlo.

Era una opción arriesgada, pero la única que tienen. Chris no es capaz de pararse por su cuenta, y está seguro de que es más una carga que una ayuda en esos momentos. Pero la determinación de Piers lo prohíbe de darle otra orden, porque sabe que no lo escuchará. Así que se rinde.

—Bien —murmura—, intentémoslo.

* * *

Conocen a Merah Biji, una agente de la división del Lejano Oriente. Es una mujer apasionada y determinada, una investigadora que perdió a sus padres y que pasó a ser parte especial de la unidad de combate, para sorpresa de toda la base. Chris y Pies han oído de ella antes de verla por primera vez, y por supuesto, eso no evita que se sorprendan cuando la hallan combatiendo en el campo de entrenamiento, un compañero derrotado bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa triunfal asomando de sus labios. Entonces, cuando se acercan, ella los ve.

No son necesarias las presentaciones.

Merah y Piers se convierten en amigo cercanos rápidamente, al igual que si hubiesen estado esperando por el otro toda una vida. Chris nota que hay algo nuevo en el muchacho, tal vez es la sonrisa, su manera de ser o de responder, que jamás vio antes en él. Luce más alegre, como si la disipada juventud hubiera encontrado el camino para volver a su cuerpo. Está cómodo y feliz, Chris puede verlo, y entonces decide reclutar a Merah, principalmente porque es un buen soldado para su siguiente misión, y también porque conoce mejor esas tierras que ellos. Y con el tiempo, Chris también se acostumbra a su presencia, porque no tiene otra opción más que dejarla entrar.

Después de terminada la primera misión, Piers y Chris se hospedan en las pensiones que la BSAA subsidia para ellos, complejos situados a menos de diez metros de la base central y a cinco de las habitaciones de la de los reclutas. Merah está complacida, visitándolos temprano todas las mañanas y desayunando junto con ellos; leche con cereales y jugo de naranja para ella, pan con atún y café con tres cucharas de azúcar para Piers, y si no estaba demasiado ocupado examinando nueva información enviada por la Central y enviándoles respuestas, tostadas y café para Chris. Piers lo ayudaba con algunas de las investigaciones; situaba la tasa a un lado, se sentaba a su lado, hombro con hombro, y leía los archivos en el ordenador. A veces Merah también ayudaba.

—¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? —Merah le pregunta un día junto al campo de entrenamiento, sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de Chris. Piers se encuentra lejos, instruyendo a los reclutas jóvenes.

—¿Pasar algo cómo qué? —pregunta Chris, confundido.

Merah lo mira, también confundida, y el conflicto desfila a través de sus ojos oscuros. Luego de unos segundos, junta las cejas, y se muerde la mejilla. Se pasa una mano por su pelo oscuro.

—Olvídalo, Chris. Creo que he confundido las cosas.

Un sobresalto como de advertencia le sugiere a Chris que no haga preguntas, así que no las hace. Horas más tarde, cuando Piers ha terminado con los reclutas, Merah lo desafía a una carrera en el campo de trote. El chico mira interrogativamente a Chris.

—¿Vienes?

Chris ríe.

—Vayan ustedes dos, tengo que hablar con el comandante sobre el supuesto brote en el norte de Europa.

Piers se encoje de hombros.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Y se van.

Chris los mira alejarse, juntos, conversando de cosas de las que tal vez Chris nunca se va a enterar, pero tampoco le interesan conocer. Y ellos se ven tan normales. En ese insignificante momento, no son soldado y soldado, son simplemente él y ella, siendo ellos, felices, triviales, vivos, vibrantes.

Humanos.

El funeral de Merah es una gran ceremonia a la que asisten tanto agentes de la BSAA como familiares, amigos y otros desconocidos que Chris no supo reconocer a pesar de haber pasado horas rodeado de imágenes de los conocidos de aquella muchacha. Es increíble que esté muerta, o bueno, tal vez no lo es tanto. Chris ha perdido a demasiado soldados como para permitirse que le impacte. Por lo menos, debería ser así. Como es costumbre por su puesto de capitán, tiene que dar unas palabras de despedida a la tumba y a los vivos, pero son palabras reescritas, escitas por una mano que no era la suya y a la que solo le ha cambiado al nombre.

Se siente frío y monótono, es una rutina a la que se está acostumbrando.

Piers, quien sí tiene la decisión de dar unas palabras de despedida, prefiere guardar silencio y encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Chris puede ver lo que piensa, sin embargo, porque el muchacho es un libro abierto para él. Apenas termina el funeral, y es tirada la última porción de tierra sobre el agujero, Piers desaparece. Chris, como no puede ser de otra forma, lo persigue. La intensidad de la luz quema más sobre sus cabezas cuando llegan al auto, listos para emprender otra misión.

El motor del vehículo ruge y Chris le da a la palanca de cambios. Lanza una mirada furtiva al asiento de copiloto.

—Estoy cansado de esto —finalmente deja salir Piers. Lo dice tan bajo que a Chris le toma unos segundos entender lo que dice.

—¿Del bioterrorismo?

—No, del sacrificio. Lo odio.

El camino de tierra es irregular, y el auto se sacude violentamente al pasar sobre los agujeros.

—Lo sé.

—¿Es tan necesario? Primero Amir, ahora Merah. Se supone que nosotros estamos preparados para morir en caso de que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles, no para sacrificarnos.

—Pregúntatelo a ti mismo, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar por el bien de un compañero?

Un brillo fugaz pasa por los ojos de Piers.

No responde.

Chris sabe que no es necesario decirle que su trabajo también era un sacrificio. Entrar en un hotel infectado, un centro comercial, una academia, un barco, o una mansión; lo hacían por un bien mayor. Así que era como una especie de sacrificio, solo que menos explícito que interponerse en un ataque.

Piers lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, y lo entiende, puede que incluso mejor que él.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y los ojos de Piers comienzan a tomar ese brillo duro y cansado de todos los que luchan con el bioterrorismo adquieren, inevitablemente. Chris lo toma como un progreso, un paso más cerca de su retiro.

Esa madurez es suficiente para mantenerlo concentrado cuando el pelotón entero es infectado con el virus-C a causa de Ada Wong. No duda al momento que tiene que tomar la decisión de dispararle a sus compañeros y salvar a Chris del peligro, de buscarlo luego cuando desapareció por seis meses y de quedarse tercamente a su lado cuando Chris despreció su ayuda.

Su presencia es una gran ayuda, como un bálsamo en la herida abierta de Chris, el único lazo con la vieja vida que no recordaba.

Nunca logra agradecérselo.

* * *

En aquella ocasión, la vida de Amir se resumió en lo pudiese pasar si dejaba de pisar la mina. La de Finn, se resumió en que estaba en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos indicado. La de Merah fue un poco distinta, porque ella había decido terminar así, ella eligió su final. Pero todas fueron vidas cortas, sus nombres fueron tachados. Las cosas buenas, la cosas malas, todo de quedaba con ellos al momento de morir. Y para Piers no era la excepción, porque podía recordar la risa de su hermano, los bueno días de su madre, las bromas del equipo Alfa, la seriedad en el rostro de Chris y la frustración de Merah cuando no podía derrotarlo. Todo, se abrevia en unos segundos, en si él decide seguir adelante o no.

Pero Piers tiene que tomar esa decisión, como lo hicieron ellos, como lo harán ciento de personas más que querían proteger a ese pequeño mundo. Y porque, al igual que Merah, él puede decidir.

Y decide, por Chris, por la BSAA, por un futuro mejor.

Porque es Piers Nivans, el mejor francotirador de la BSAA, el segundo al mando del equipo Alfa y un hombre que decidió luchar por todo lo que pudiese lastimar este mundo, a estas personas.

Tiene miedo, claro que lo tiene, no quiere morir. Pero tiene que quedarse ahí. Es mejor así, es más seguro.

Pero Chris no quiere aceptarlo.

Menos de esta manera. No cuando ese rostro sigue siendo muy joven para estar cubierto de tejido infectado, no cuando esa voz cubierta de dolor le pide que se marche, y no cuando esos ojos lo miran impasibles y le dicen: se acabó.

Chris golpea la pared recia y fría de la cápsula. No le importa el dolor en su mano, la laceración ardiendo sobre su piel.

 _—¡Maldición, Piers! ¡abre la maldita puerta!_

Él no lo obedece, como no lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones antes, y a Chris le asusta el brillo determinado que resplandece en su ojo humano.

Piers ha tomado su decisión y no se arrepiente de ella. La tomaría una y otra vez, si se lo permitieran, pasaría por ese mismo dolor, iría a través del mismo miedo. Y no es algo impulsivo, ni del momento, sino una idea que había tomado forma incluso antes de que él se la planteara, una sensación de paz que le susurraba que había logrado su propósito, a pesar de las conversaciones inconclusas que estaba dejando atrás, a sus seres queridos.

Él solo hace un gran último acto que ha estado haciendo desde que se unió a la BSAA; salvar a Chris y destruir el peligro.

Aunque le costara la vida.

— _¡Piers, es una orden!_

Chris lo entiende, pero no _quiere ver_ que la decisión más difícil aquí la estaba tomando Piers. No entiende que, dejarlo ir, es lo más complicado que el francotirador se ha obligado a hacer en su vida. Pero es por el bien de Chris, el de su existencia, y por el bien del mundo, que aún necesita de hombres capaces de luchar contra sus propios demonios por el bien común.

Así que, con la nula fuerza que mantiene sus músculos en movimiento, empuja la palanca.

Esta es su decisión.

Chris grita y lo llama por su nombre, pero Piers ya no puede responder. Se queda ahí, al otro lado de la cápsula, su brazo mutando soltando descargas que alumbran fugazmente su semblante. Y en los últimos instantes, sus miradas se cruzan, al igual que lo han hecho ciento de veces antes y una serena y consuma sonrisa surge en el rostro de Piers, porque ha llegado su fin y él está de acuerdo con eso.

Y entonces todo ha acabado.

Cuando el muchacho da su último respiro, segundos después de destruir a Haos, y mientras que el mundo a su alrededor arde en el infierno, él inconscientemente logra, al igual que Jill en la mansión de Spencer, cambiar el orden y destino de las cosas; porque justo cuando el tornado está sobre ellos y parece tan inmenso y poderoso con su intensidad destructiva, la cuenta para atrás del contador se detiene…

… y junto con este el tornado también.

* * *

Claire se está riendo, riéndose a carcajadas como si Chris acabara de decir algo realmente gracioso, cuando él únicamente le ha contado cómo es que Jill se las había arreglado para engatusarlo y llevarlo a ese café situado en el fin del mundo. La risa es como una antigua melodía, Chris se da cuenta, la dulce canción escondida en la parte más remota de su cerebro. Lo hace preguntarse, cuándo fue la última vez que han estado de esa manera, sentados, simplemente conversando de cosas triviales, mientras saboreaban un buen café, lejos frío viento de invierno y el encapotado cielo del exterior.

—Le debo una grande —dice ella, llevándose la taza a los labios—. No habría podido contactarme contigo de otra manera.

Las arrugas en su rostro la delatan, los pasos de los años también han hecho su labor con ella. Sus ojos no son los mismos resplandecientes y joviales de su adolescencia, pero no por eso lucen cansados o viejos. Son diferentes, nada más.

—Sí, lo siento por eso —responde Chris realmente arrepentido—, pero estaba…

—Ocupado. Lo sé, si no estuvieras atareado venciendo al bioterrorismo no serías mi hermano, después de todo.

Chris baja la cabeza a su café y se sirve tres cucharadas de azúcar. Una pequeña sonrisa se cuela en sus facciones. Claire siempre tuvo el poder de hacer parecer posible eso de sonreír.

—¿Cómo está la vida tratándote, Claire?

Cuando ella sonríe, Chris en consiente que, el estar ahí, en ese momento, junto a ella, no es más que el desenlace y la consecuencia de todo lo que ellos han vivido, de lo que han perdido, y sentido y ganado. Ese instante, la felicidad, el café, las risas, son el todo de algo que ha llevado años formándose y que aún no alcanzaba su fin. Es la vida de Piers, la de Marco, la de Amir, la de Merah, la de Finn.

Así que Chris se da el derecho de escucharla, la suave voz de su hermana mezclándose con el barullo del local y con el café muy dulce para su gusto, aunque de todos modos lo sigue bebiendo, y se ríe, porque vamos, él aún puede hacerlo, y ella también se ríe y Chris piensa en que no va dejar que esta sensación, este recuerdo, se escape de sus manos, no de nuevo.

Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo.


End file.
